pushkinfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
THVN
Đài Truyền hình Việt Nam (THVN)1 là một cơ quan vô tuyến truyền hình trực thuộc Nha Vô tuyến Truyền hình Việt Nam Cộng hòa. Đài Sài Gòn phát sóng trên băng tần số 9 nên cũng được gọi là Đài số 9, phát hình trắng đen với tiêu chuẩn kỹ thuật truyền hình Hệ FCC - điều tần tiếng 4,5 MHz. Đài Sài Gòn hoạt động từ ngày 7 tháng 2 năm 1966đến ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 1975. Đây là Đài Truyền hình đầu tiên của Việt Nam.2 Đài THVN do Tổng cục Truyền thanh, Truyền hình và Điện ảnh điều hành dưới quyền Bộ Dân vận.3 Mục lục ẩn * 1Lịch sử ** 1.1Phát triển ** 1.2Chương trình nội dung ** 1.3Những ngày cuối cùng * 2Nhân vật liên quan * 3Quân Giải phóng tiếp quản * 4Xem thêm * 5Tham khảo và chú thích * 6Liên kết ngoài Lịch sử| sửa mã nguồn Ban hợp ca của nhạc sĩ Hoàng Thi Thơ từng góp mặt trên đài truyền hình Đài Truyền hình Việt Nam (THVN) được thành lập năm 1965; buổi phát hình đầu tiên của Đài là ngày 7 tháng 2 năm 1966 vào lúc 18 giờ 58 phút và lần cuối cùng là 23 giờ 58 phút ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 1975. Trong thời gian đầu phát điểm là từ trên không trung bằng kỹ thuật stratosvision do phi cơ gài ăng ten bay trên không phận Sài Gòn cách mặt đất 3–6 km. Kỳ phát hình đó ghi hình ảnh của Thủ tướng Nguyễn Cao Kỳ và đại sứ Mỹ Cabot Lodge.4 Khu vực bắt sóng bao trùm đông Nam phần và nam Trung phần, từ Phan Thiết đến Long An đều xem được. Lúc đầu phát hình một giờ đồng hồ5 sau tăng thời lượng lên hai giờ đồng hồ. Ngày 25 tháng 10 năm 1966 thì mới lập cơ sở trên mặt đất trong thành phố.6 Đoàn cải lương Dạ Lý Hương với vở "Yêu Người Điên" do nghệ sĩ Hùng Cường,Bạch Tuyết thủ vai chính được thu hình và phát sóng đầu tiên. Cùng lúc với việc thiết lập đài Truyền hình Việt Nam là đài của Quân đội Hoa Kỳ phát bằng tiếng Anh, lúc đầu gọi là AFRTS (Armed Forces Radio Television Service), đến năm 1967 thì đổi là AFVN (Armed Forces Vietnam Network).4 Đài THVN được phát trên băng tần số 9 trong khi đài AFVN phát tín trên băng tần số 11.7 AFVN đã trình chiếu hình ảnh phi hành gia Neil Armstrong đáp xuống Mặt Trăng năm 1969 cho khán giả ở Miền Nam xem.8 Trụ sở thu hình lúc đầu dùng chung cơ sở của Trung tâm Điện ảnh Quốc gia số 9 trên đường Thi Sách,9 đến năm 1967 thì tách ra thành Phòng Điện ảnh và Phòng Truyền hình riêng.10 Đài Truyền hình chuyển về số 9 đường Hồng Thập tự, Sài Gòn.11 Việc xây cất và thiết bị do hãng RCA International Service của Hoa Kỳ đảm trách với kỹ thuật tương đương với một thành phố trung bình ở Mỹ.12 Giám đốc đầu tiên của Đài Truyền hình Việt Nam là Trung tá Đỗ Việt,13 Phó Giám đốc là Lê Hoàng Hoa.3 Phát triển| sửa mã nguồn Đài Truyền hình dân sự thứ hai được thiết lập sau đài Sài Gòn là đài địa phương Cần Thơ rồi lần lượt thêm những đài khác ở Quân khu I và II.14 Sang thập niên 1970 miền Namđã đó có tới năm đài truyền hình trong khi ở miền Bắc truyền hình chưa hết giai đoạn thử nghiệm và đến năm 197115 mới bắt đầu thiết lập. Ngoài Đài chính ở Sài Gòn, Việt Nam Cộng hòa còn có bốn đài truyền hình địa phương ở Huế, Quy Nhơn, Nha Trang và Cần Thơ.16 Thời lượng phát hình vào đầu thập niên 1970 của Đài Truyền hình Việt Nam là sáu giờ mỗi ngày vào buổi chiều. 80% dân chúng ở Miền Nam có thể bắt sóng xem được. Tính bình quân cứ mỗi 50 người dân thì có một ti vi; tổng cộng hơn 350.000 máy trên toàn quốc.17 Ngân sách của THVN vào năm 1970 là 1,3 triệu Mỹ kim.18 Bắt đầu từ năm 1972 và hoàn tất năm 1973 sau Hiệp định Paris đài tiếng Anh AFVN giảm hoạt động rồi chấm dứt hẳn ngày 22 tháng 3.4 Máy móc và thiết bị kỹ thuật đã được chuyển giao cho THVN.19 23h57 ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 1975, Truyền hình Việt Nam của Cộng hòa chấm dứt hoặt động sau 10 năm tồn tại bằng lời chia tay và Quốc ca, Đài Truyền hình Giải phóng kế thừa toàn bộ cơ sở vật chất của Đài, từ ngày 2 tháng 7 năm 1976, đó là tiền thân của Đài Truyền hình Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh ngày nay Chương trình nội dung| sửa mã nguồn Đài THVN mở đầu mỗi buổi phát hình với câu: Bản tin thời sự có những bước đột phá như loạt truyền hình về cuộc tổng tuyển cử tổng thống Việt Nam Cộng hòa và Thượng viện năm 1967.20 Chương trình phát hình khá đa dạng trong đó có phần tân nhạc như Tiếng tơ đồng,21 Hương xưa;22 ca nhạc với những ca sĩ tên tuổi như Thanh Lan,23 Trần Thiện Thanh; nhạc sĩ như Châu Kỳ,24 Phạm Mạnh Cương, Văn Phụng, Lê Dinh,25 Hoàng Thi Thơ,26 thể thao bóng đá;27 kịch nói với đoàn kịch Túy Hồng; cải lương mỗi thứ Bảy, và cả hát bội.18 Kịch nói truyện dài xã hội và hài hước như Gia đình Thầy Ký xuất hiện mỗi tối Thứ Năm với 2 diễn viên là Tú Trinh và Thanh Việt.28 Nói chung phần giải trí chiếm khoảng 60% thời giờ phát hình.18 Ngoài ra có những khoản đặc biệt cho các đoàn thể như chương trình Phật giáo Tiếng chuông chùa hay chương trình truyền hình Đắc Lộ của giáo hội Công giáo. Ngành giáo dục thì có chương trình Thế giới Trẻ em của nhạc sĩ Lê Văn Khoa, Ban Tuổi Xanh18 của nữ nghệ sĩ Kiều Hạnh,21 và Đố vui để học do Vũ Khắc Khoan điều khiển, Đinh Ngọc Mô phụ trách.29Chương trình Tuyển lựa ca sĩ cũng rất được hâm mộ, tạo ra những khuôn mặt mới trong ngành tân nhạc Việt Nam.30 Đài Truyền hình còn cho phát những chương trình dân vận và quân vận của Chiêu hồi. Trong những sự kiện đáng ghi nhớ là buổi phát hình trận chung kết Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới 1974 giữa đội tuyển Tây Đức và Hà Lan.31 Phát ngôn viên đài truyền hình có Tuyết Mai,32 Mai Liên, Nguyễn Đình Khánh.3 Đài THVN kết thúc buổi phát hình với những câu: "Quý vị khán giả và các bạn xem đài thân mến, chương trình của Đài Truyền hình Việt Nam tối nay, đến nay đã chấm dứt. Với những cố gắng thường xuyên trong các tiết mục, thời sự, chính trị, thông tin, kinh tế và giải trí, chúng tôi ước mong quý vị khán giả và các bạn xem đài đã thưởng thức được phần nào chương trình của đài chúng tôi. Xin kính chúc quý vị khán giả và các bạn xem đài một đêm yên nghỉ và hẹn tái ngộ cùng quý vị khán giả và các bạn xem đài vào tối mai, cũng trên băng tần số 9 của đài chúng tôi. Kính chào quý vị khán giả và các bạn xem đài." Câu kết thúc trên được lập lại đến ngày 28/4/1975. Những ngày cuối cùng| sửa mã nguồn Những biến cố lịch sử vào đầu năm 1975 cũng được Đài Truyền hình Sài Gòn truyền đi. Cuộc di tản hỗn loạn và đẫm máu triệt thoái khỏi Cao nguyên Trung phần xuống Tuy Hòatheo quốc lộ 7, mệnh danh là "Con lộ Máu và Nước mắt" (tiếng Anh: Convoy of Tears) được phát hình trên vô tuyến gây thêm kinh hoàng cho dân chúng Miền Nam.33 Tiếp theo đó là buổi phát hình trực tiếp bài diễn văn từ chức của Tổng thống Việt Nam Cộng hòa Nguyễn Văn Thiệu vào tối ngày 21 tháng Tư năm 1975. Ngay đến ngày 30 tháng 4 đoàn thu hình THVN đã vào Dinh Độc lập đợi Tổng thống Dương Văn Minh nhưng không thực hiện vì khoảng 7 giờ sáng, Dương Văn Minh ra gặp và kêu gọi mọi người hãy ra về.3 Vài tiếng đồng hồ sau, chính thể Việt Nam Cộng hòa cáo chung. Buổi phát hình cuối cùng của THVN là từ 17h57 đến 23h57 ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 1975. Nhân vật liên quan| sửa mã nguồn * Hoàng Thái: Giám đốc * Lê Hoàng Hoa: Giám đốc sản xuất Quân Giải phóng tiếp quản| sửa mã nguồn Sau khi Sài Gòn thất thủ, Đài THVN đã được bàn giao lại cho Mặt trận Dân tộc Giải phóng miền Nam Việt Nam và từ 00h00 ngày 30 tháng 4 năm 1975, Đài THVN của Việt Nam Cộng hòa được đổi thành Đài truyền hình Sài Gòn Giải phóng (SGTV). Buổi thu hình đầu tiên là lời tuyên bố đầu hàng của Tổng thống Dương Văn Minh. Đến ngày 2/7/1976, Đài chính thức mang tên Đài Truyền hình Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh (HTV). Xem thêm| sửa mã nguồn * Đài Truyền hình Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh * Đài Vô tuyến Việt Nam (Đài phát thanh Sài Gòn) * Đài Tiếng nói Việt Nam * Đài Truyền hình Việt Nam Tham khảo và chú thích| sửa mã nguồn # ^''' Vietnam Cultural Profile: Television # '''^ Buổi phát sóng truyền hình đầu tiên ở Việt Nam # ^ a'' ''ă â'' ''b c'' THVN9 # ^ ''a ă'' ''â AFRS, AFRTS, AFVN Vietnam # ^''' Smith, Harvey et al. Area Handbook for South Vietnam. Washington, DC: US Government Printing Office, 1967. tr 293 # '''^ History of Project Jenny # ^''' Television in Vietnam # '''^ Vietnamese youth with bleak future now holds key to a brighter energy future with NASA invention # ^''' Nữ nghệ sĩ Phương Liên 50 năm sân khấu # '''^ VƯƠNG HỒNG ANH - Những ngày với Du Tử Lê ở KBC 3168, Sài Gòn # ^''' Phát thanh viền đầu tiên buổi phát hình 1/5/1975 # '''^ "Television for the Troops" # ^''' Hội Ngộ Truyền thông VNCH Sau 30 Năm Sàigòn Thất Thủ # '''^ Smith, Harvey et al. Area Handbook for South Vietnam. Washington, DC: US Government Printing Office, 1967. tr 282 # ^''' Báo chí cách mạng # '''^ Đài Truyền hình tp HCM # ^''' South Viet Nam: The Tube Takes Hold # ^ ''a'' ''ă'' ''â'' ''b'' Hoffer, Thomas William. Broadcasting in an Insurgency Environment: USIA in Vietnam, 1965-1970. University of Wisconsin, 1972. tr 397-505 # '''^ History of MACOI # ^''' Campaign Kickoff Tạp chí Times # ^ ''a'' ''ă'' Nhạc sĩ Xuân Lôi # '''^ Linh Phương # ^''' Thanh Lan # '''^ Nhạc sĩ Châu Kỳ thăm Little Saigon # ^''' Nhạc sĩ Lê Dinh hội ngộ cùng gia đình VTVN tại Houston theo báo Người Việt # '''^ Âm nhạc Việt Nam # ^''' Đặc biệt tưởng nhớ ký giả Huyền Vũ theo Calitoday # '''^ Vài hồi ức về kịch nghệ Việt Nam # ^''' Thanh Tâm Tuyền # '''^ Kỷ niệm về nhạc sĩ Anh Bằng. Houston: Văn đàn Đồng Tâm, 2009. tr 73 # ^''' Trần Củng Sơn. Một thoáng 26 năm. San Jose: nxb Hương Quê, 2011. Trang 266. # '''^ "Sao Anh Đi Mà Không Bảo Gì Nhau?" # ^ America in Vietnam Liên kết ngoài| sửa mã nguồn * South Viet Nam: The Tube Takes Hold (Time) * SGTV